english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Luci Christian
Luci Christian (born March 18, 1973 in Hamilton, Texas) is an American ADR script writer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Kaname Chidori in Full Metal Panic!, Nagisa Furukawa in Clannad and Clannad: After Story, Nami in One Piece and Tenma Tsukamoto in School Rumble. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006-2007) - Poyo, Anna (ep10), Birdie the Fairy (ep22), Clara the Fairy (ep20), Elka Fairy (ep24), Fairy (ep26), Iny (ep17), Maria (ep15), Stonie Fairy (ep25), Thunder Fairy (ep21), Treenie Fairy (ep25), Will (ep3) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Appleseed Alpha (2014) - Deunan Knute Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Banri Edasaki, Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Banri Edasaki *AKB0048 (2013) - Nagisa Motomiya *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Nagisa Motomiya *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Miranda Quenti *Air Gear (2007) - Ringo Noyamano *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (2004) - Rie *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Deunan Knute *Aquarion (2008) - Futaba *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Yunoha Thrul *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Maia Tsukigane, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Riko Mine *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Riko Mine (ep1) *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Yukari Tanizaki, Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Kirino Chiba *Basilisk (2006) - Young Gennosuke *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Birdy Cephon Altera *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Birdy Cephon Altera, Additional Voices *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Cassandra Jill Warlock *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Black Butler II (2012) - Alois Trancy *Blood-C (2013) - Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Nita (ep2), Additional Voices *Clannad (2010) - Nagisa Furukawa *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Lenalee Lee, Young Allen Walker *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Lenalee Lee, Young Allen Walker *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Rikantz "Ritz" Seaberry *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Trish, Additional Voices *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Suomi Kitano *Dog & Scissors (2015) - Hami Osawa, Sarai (ep1), Tuna Eater, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011) - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Itsuki Habaragi, Otohime *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - Yui Kounagi *ef - a tale of memories (2012) - Miyako Miyamura, Young Kyosuke (ep5) *Elfen Lied (2005) - Hiromi Kurama (ep10), Mariko, Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Young Natsu *Flip Flappers (2018) - Cocona *Fractale (2012) - Nessa, Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Ganessa Roland *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2006) - Wrath, Clara/Psiren (ep10), Marin (ep5) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Truth, Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Gobeh (ep6) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Katsuki Yoshimi *Gosick (2017) - Phantom Thief Quiaran (Announced) *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Rico *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Rico *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Aneasha *High School DxD (2013) - Additional Voices *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga (2013) - Shizuki Ugaya *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter (2013) - Osaki Fox, Shizuki Ugaya *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Fantasy Eu (ep10) *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Narrator *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Lavie Head *Level E (2012) - Lorelei *Magikano (2007-2008) - Chiaki Yoshikawa *Moeyo Ken (2007) - Kiyomi Watase, Koyuki (ep4) *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Riyoko Ikeuchi (eps9-11), Moera Jefferson (ep3) *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Ochaco Uraraka (Announced) *Nabari (2009) - Saraba *Needless (2011) - Cruz Schild *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006-2007) - Mako *Nobunaga the Fool (2015) - Ichihime, Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Nami *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Woman (ep8A), Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Chika (ep7) *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Nonoha Itou, Receptionist (ep3), Young Freecell *Prétear (2003-2004) - Himeno *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Little Ace (ep6; Announced) *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Johann *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2007) - Child (ep21) *Samurai Girls (2011) - Sen Tokugawa *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Young Yukimura *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Heren Shino *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Tenma Tsukamoto *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Tenma Tsukamoto *Sekirei (2010) - Additional Voices *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Katsuragi (ep6), Additional Voices *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Meg, Micchi, Additional Voices *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Yotsuba *Solty Rei (2007) - Kasha Maverick *Soul Eater (2010) - Medusa Gorgon *Strike Witches (2010) - Erica Hartmann *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Erica Hartmann, Ursula Hartmann *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2014) - Himiko, Narration, Additional Voices *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Archit, Olivia Litlet, Renas Fluru, Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Ferris Eris *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Mite the Fool (ep12) *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Mite the Fool *Tokkō (2007) - Ami Inukai (ep7) *Toriko (2013) - Additional Voices *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Chu'nyan, Haganemaru, Kiishimu *Venus Versus Virus (2007-2008) - Riku, Young Lucia, Additional Voices *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Little Fox, Nurie (ep17) 'Anime Shorts' *Blade Runner: Black Out 2022 (2017) - Trixie 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Ganessa Roland 'Movies' *Starship Troopers: Invasion (2012) - Carmen Ibanez *Starship Troopers: Traitor of Mars (2017) - Carmen Ibanez 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Tree of Palme (2005) - Darumaya, Additional Voices *Appleseed (2009) - Deunan Knute *Appleseed: Ex Machina (2008) - Deunan Knute *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Marika Kato *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Nina Oliver *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Hideki Moroboshi *Clannad: The Motion Picture (2011) - Nagisa Furukawa, Ushio Okazaki *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Chizuru Tomi *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Wrath *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Hungary *King of Thorn (2012) - Timothy Laisenbach *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Nami *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Nami *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Nami *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Berui *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Erica Hartmann *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Rita Mordio *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Young Kyuta *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Meryl Stryfe, Additional Voices *Vexille (2008) - Takashi 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Bachelor/'Hikaru Asakura' *Black Butler II (2012) - Alois Trancy *Dragon Knight: Wheel of Time (2003) - Nereid, Sarah *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Wrath (ep4) *Halo: Legends (2009-2010) - Female Soldier (ep6), Kelly (ep8) *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Azusa Suma *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Tenma Tsukamoto, Museum Announcement (ep2) *Vampire Hunter D (2015) - Doris Lang 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Hungary, Young America, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Girl America (ep25), Girl Canada (ep25), Hungary, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Hungary *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Hungary, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dark Water (2005) - Answering Machine, Lady Directions, Teen Girl A *Gamera: Revenge of Iris (2003) - Asagi Kusanagi Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Child, Gaige, Hera Claymore, Laney, Una 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - C.J. Arnold *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Hero: Childish *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Elma *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Nami Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (148) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (143) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2018. External Links *Luci Christian on BTVA Category:American Voice Actors